Vitality
by TheSistersZimm
Summary: When a PAK modification goes horribly wrong, Ryn and Gar go on a psychopathic rampage with no remorse. This is my very first FanFiction, so constructive criticism is appreciated. This Fic actually started off as a role play that Ryn and I were doing over the phone. Amusing, yes? Rated M for incredibly graphic violence and frequent use of gore. -Written by Gar
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

The harsh, unforgiving Earth winds whistled through the leaf-bare trees near the dilapidated house that is Gar's base, while, 100 meters below the ground, Gar performed modifications on her PAK. In appearance, Gar has slightly darker skin than Zim's, a white spot on her upper and lower uniform, a black _"X"_ on her forehead (a slave mark from the Tallest), and red and black eyes that used to be magenta, but suffered the ill effects of time travel.

Her antennae twitched with impatience, the procedure obviously taking much longer than she had initially planned. Suddenly, there was a bright _flash_ from the far corner of the room containing the teleporter. Surprised, Gar looked up anxiously from her work to face the visitor. In front of the teleporter stood Invader Ryn, a dear friend of Gar's that she had known since her smeethood. Ryn was a fellow outcast with darker eyes, notched antennae with holographic generators on them, three stripes on her forehead, and a cross-stitched uniform.

Ryn casually walked up to Gar, looking down at the table her PAK was on top of. "How did _you_ get in here?" asked Gar, annoyed, "you couldn't have broken down my triple-reinforced teleporter access door… _could you?"_ Ryn chuckled lightly. "Oh, no. Nano let me in," she explained. _Nano._ Gar mouthed the name. Nano was Gar's standard information retrieval unit. He had a red star atop of his antenna, and Irken-like eyes with a black stripe between them. His intellect wasn't bad at all, but his carelessness was his major flaw.

"Ugh. Of _course_ he did," sighed Gar, "ah, well. At least it's just you, Ryn." Ryn craned her neck forward slightly. "Whatcha doing?" she asked. "Just doing some upgrades on my PAK," Gar replied. "What kind of upgrades?" Ryn asked, curious. "I'm getting rid of my major flaw… _pity."_ "What do you mean by that?" asked Ryn. "Well… you see…" Gar began, "I came an antennae-length close to ridding the universe of the Dib human once, but one thing held me back from it. _Pity._ I felt pity for him, that cowering human fool. So… I let him go. I honestly don't understand it myself. But I'd be much better at my job if it weren't for this _wretched_ emotion." "So I see, then," answered Ryn. "I'd ask for the upgrade as well, but I hardly have any pity to begin with." There was a cold edge to her voice. "Yeah, okay. Alright, I think I'm done," replied Gar. "I just need to plug in this cord, and no more pity! Computer!" Suddenly, a port in the side of Gar's computer opened and a long, tentacle-like cord shot out. Gar grasped the cord firmly in her gloved hand, and then focused her gaze on her PAK. "Alright," she murmured, "Here goes nothing."

The top pod on Gar's PAK opened as she came near it with the cord. As soon as the cord made contact with the PAK, a horrible screeching sound wave emitted from it, knocking Ryn and Gar against the wall.

"GAAAHHH!" yelled Gar as she was slammed onto the floor. "What happened?" she asked, getting up shakily and glancing back at Ryn, who was out cold. "Ugh," she sighed, "I'll just wake her up in a moment. I'd better put my PAK back on first, though." Gar marched back up to the table on which her PAK was placed. The cord was still hanging out of it, but it was ripped away from the computer. Shrugging this off, Gar removed the remains of the cord from her PAK and picked it up. "I just hope it worked…" muttered Gar, cautiously placing the PAK on her back as wires from the PAK reconnected with wires that shot out of her back and pulled it tightly back against her spine.

Then, the new data began to coarse through her body. And with it, she felt strength… mercilessness… power… and… hunger. A _powerful _hunger. It was a foreign feeling to Gar, even considering the fact that she was a bit of a psychopath to begin with. Her eyes grew wide and a wave of dizziness swept over her. Staggering, she made her way over to Ryn, who was still lying on the base's floor. "R-Ryn..." she stammered, finding it difficult to speak, "Ryn!" There was no response. Suddenly, a computerized voice announced, "REACTIVATED," and a wave of electricity from Ryn's PAK jolted Ryn back to consciousness.

"Ryn, a-are you-" Gar began, but Ryn covered her mouth with a gloved hand. An eerily sadistic grin crept onto Ryn's face as she hissed, "Gar, I think the _'upgrade'_ worked. I feel no mercy." "Ryn... I-I'm scared," muttered Gar, "I think my PAK is malfunctioning... or do you also have a sudden craving for..." "_Human meat!"_ finished Ryn, raking her claws excitedly against the metal floor. Slowly, a twisted smile formed on Gar's lips. Feeling icy calm given the situation, Gar replied, "Yesss... human meat!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Images of an Irken PAK illuminated the screen on Dib's computer, the light refracting off his glasses. The silhouette of a man's head and upper torso was in the right lower corner of the screen as Dib spoke to him. "It might look like just a backpack, _agent Darkbootie,_ but I have evidence that this device is what keeps an Irken alive, as well as containing its brain and memories," Dib explained, pointing to a diagram of Zim's PAK. The man nodded slowly, then faced the screen. "Excellent findings, _agent Mothman," _he said, scratching his chin, "do you have one of the devices with you?" "Umm..." Dib stammered, "I did, but I kinda had to give it back to the alien..." "Of course you did," groaned agent Darkbootie, "if you wish to present this information to the rest of the Swollen Eyeball Net, you should at least have proof to back it up. Call back if and when you manage to obtain another." The computer screen faded to black.

Sighing, Dib looked through the window at the moonlit night. It was a beautiful, cloudless night, a rarity in his city. Suddenly, Dib became alerted of what sounded like the scuffling of feet near his closet door.

"Who...?" he muttered, getting up from his chair and walking up to the door. Dead silence. Shrugging it off, Dib turned around to walk away, and the closet door swung open as an Irken figure tackled Dib, pinning him to the floor.

"Nyah!" Dib shrieked, "what the...?" looking up, Dib recognized the black _"X"_ and black and red eyes immediately. "GAR! What are you doing? You're not even wearing your disguise, you idiot Irken!" Slowly, another Irken emerged from the shadows and stood next to them. "Great, Ryn's here too," grumbled Dib, trying to shake Gar off. "Will you get off of me already? I don't have time for your alien stupidity."

"SILENCE!" roared Gar, as a mechanical PAK leg shot from her PAK and swiftly sliced a patch of skin off of Dib's cheek. Blood trickled in a steady stream down his chin as he howled in pain. "GAH! What was _THAT_ for?" yelled Dib, trying in vain to raise his pinned down hands to his wound. Ryn calmly stepped forward as she explained, "We need something of yours, Dib-slug." "If it's about my files on your hideous race, then you can forget it," spat Dib, narrowing his eyes, "I would _never_ give them to you just like that!" Gar chuckled. "Oh, no. Not your precious files." "Then what _DO_ you want?" asked Dib, confused. "Your organs," said Ryn matter-of-factly.

Dib was silent for a few seconds, then let out a nervous chuckle. "Heh, yes, very funny," said Dib, rolling his eyes, "way to try and be terrifying and all, but you guys are a bit late for the Dark Harvest." Gar extended another PAK leg and pointed it at Dib's throat. "Listen, _SLIME,"_ she growled, "we aren't kidding around. Now you'd better cooperate, lest you wish for your demise to be slow and agonizing." Dib's superior look faded. "You guys are _INSANE!_" he shouted, "and I thought Irkens survived on a diet of junk food, anyway! Why are you..." Dib trailed off, noticing sparks from Gar and Ryn's PAKs. "Uh oh... this isn't 'normal' Irken behaviour at all... DAD! GAZ! HELP! ALIENS ARE AFTER MY ORGANS!" yelled Dib, trying to push Gar off, but without success. Professor Membrane's voice sounded from downstairs. "Yes, I'm sure they are," murmured the professor. "And I hope they take them, too!" shouted Gaz back up at him. "No, REALLY-"screamed Dib as Gar covered his mouth with a PAK leg. "Slow and agonizing it is," said Ryn cheerily, retrieving a pair of scissors from her PAK as Gar narrowed her eyes, grinning antenna to antenna.

As the weapon glinted in the moonlight, Dib's pupils shrank, picturing images of his very death. Then the scissors came down on Dib's head as Ryn carefully snipped away at the flesh surrounding the top of his skull. Dib writhed in pain as a river of his own blood stained his glasses bright red. Ryn looked up from her work and nodded to Gar, who swiftly sliced the top of Dib's skull off, hair and all, exposing his pulsating brain.

As tears ran down Dib's face mixing with his blood, Dib tried to scream with all his might, but was stopped by Gar stabbing a PAK leg down his throat out the other side of his head. Fragmented pieces of skull and muscle littered the now blood red floor as more and more blood gushed from the back of Dib's head. _This is it,_ Dib thought, _so this is how it ends... _Finally,Gar reached a PAK leg into Dib's skull and ripped the brain from Dib's spine with a sickening _SNAP_. Dib convulsed one final time, and then lay flat as a board on the floor, eyes rolled back into his skull. Gar clutched the brain in her reddened, gloved fingers as she smiled a nasty smile down at Dib's corpse. "Good riddance," she hissed, poking Dib with her boot.

Suddenly, Ryn started clawing greedily at the brain in Gar's hands. "Mine!" she rasped, looking hungry. Gar sighed. "We'll _BOTH_ have some." Gar extended a PAK leg to the organ and sliced it in half vertically, showering herself with blood. The red substance made a sizzling sound and smoke rose from it when it came into contact with Gar's skin, but she didn't seem to notice.

Gar handed Ryn her slice, and she drooled. Biting into her slice like an apple, more blood spattered onto Gar's face and uniform as she chewed and swallowed her mouthful. "How's it taste?" asked Ryn. "Like magic!" replied Gar, throwing her arms in the air, sending up a shower of blood from her hands. Ryn opened her mouth wide and stuffed the entire brain into it, swallowing it in one gulp. As Gar finished her half, she looked down at Dib's lifeless body. "Hey..." she began, "do you think any of the other organs are good? I mean, I _COULD_ taste them myself, but y'know..." Ryn paused for a moment, thinking, before she responded. "I _personally_ wouldn't know, but I _DO_ know someone who might." "Yes?" replied Gar excitedly, "who would that be?" "Well... when the Dib human mentioned the Dark Harvest, it reminded me: 'Hey, didn't Zim devour a bunch of human organs at one point?'" Gar's face lit up. "Yeah!" she exclaimed, "let's go see Zim!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The duo marched up to the towering green "house", Gar dragging Dib's corpse behind her. The dead-eyed lawn gnomes stared at the visitors with freaky, unblinking eyes as Ryn rang the doorbell.

Deep under the house, Zim was at work in his labs. A freakishly happy Earth child with a huge machine jutting from his head lay down, restrained, on a small, hovering table as Zim examined the screens on his computers. Suddenly, the ring of the doorbell echoed through the chamber as Zim's antennae perked up. Growling, Zim reached over and grabbed a small microphone-looking device that was next to him. "GIR!" he yelled through the device, "get the door! Your master is busy!" GIR's hyper squeal rang through the base as he dashed into the room, threw on his doggy disguise and jumped into the elevator. As the green head of GIR's costume emerged from the elevator (disguised as a toilet, obviously), the robot leaped across the room, bounded to the door and swung it open. "Weeehoo!" screeched GIR in a mechanical, high-pitched voice, "wassuuuup? Whatchoo doin, huh?" Gar cleared her throat. "Well, we'd like very much to speak with Zim. Important stuff, y'know?" GIR stared at Ryn and Gar blankly. Irritated, Gar repeated, "Your master. His name is Zim. Can we speak to him?" "Ooooohhhh..." replied GIR, "I forgetted! Heehee... come on in through that door!" squeaked the robot, beckoning to the inside of the house. Ryn nodded. "Thanks," she said, patting GIR on the head as he giggled and whispered, "My legs are full of snails." "Right..." said Gar, slightly confused, "I'll bet they are." Dragging the motionless Dib behind her, Gar jumped into the elevator/toilet, followed by Ryn. GIR waved cheerfully, then rocketed onto the couch and turned on the TV to a commercial for the Krazy Taco, squealing with glee.

As the elevator descended into the base carrying its cargo, Zim looked up from his work. Annoyed, he pushed a button on his computer, causing an opening in the floor to pull the table with the child on it into itself. As the floor closed, Zim turned around and marched up to Ryn and Gar, severely irritated. "_WHAT_ are you two insane _STALKERS_ doing in the house of ZIIIIIIIMMM?" the male Irken yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the duo. "Oh," Gar responded, "we were just-" "HEY!" Zim cut her off, "what IS that?" He looked quizzically at Dib's arm (which was lying on the floor behind Ryn). Turning around and chuckling, Ryn replied, "Oh, that. Yeah, that's what we're here for." As Gar dragged the limp figure of Dib out from the elevator, Zim's expression changed from angry and annoyed to shocked and disgusted. "WHAT... WHA..." stuttered Zim, looking at the corpse, "WHAT DID YOU _DO?" _"Oh," explained Gar casually, "we killed squirmy Dib for you." "BUT..." began Zim, enraged, "THAT'S _ZIM'S_ JOB, YOU IDIOTS!" "Oh, hush now," said Ryn, "there are plenty of humans where he came from." "ZIM DOES NOT CARE! YOU FOOLS KNOW THAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DESTROY DIB FOR- hey... why's the top of his head cut off?" Zim looked sideways at Dib, mystified, as Gar muttered, "We kinda sorta ate his brains..." Zim's magenta eyes widened as his eye twitched. "WHAT?" he shrieked, "WHY WOULD YOU DO _THAT?" _Ryn shook her head. "We got hungry, I guess." By this point, Zim was backing away from the two slowly. "K-keep your organ-filthy selves away from _ZIIIIMMM_, or I'll DESTROY YOOOUUU!" Zim screamed. "GIR! GET IN HERE!" A chute opened up in the floor, and GIR flopped out, still in his doggy disguise. "What's wrooooong?" the little robot squeaked, cocking his head to one side. "INTRUDER ALERT, GIR! ATTACK!" commanded Zim, jabbing his finger at Ryn and Gar. "Wait!" shouted Gar, "we aren't here to harm you!" "Zim isn't listening!" screeched Zim, hands over his antennae, "GIR! GET THEM NOWWWW!" With an insane squeal, GIR launched himself at Ryn and Gar. Before the robot could reach them, Ryn pulled a cookie out of her PAK and waved it in front of him. GIR stopped dead in his tracks, mesmerized by the treat. "Go get it!" shouted Ryn, tossing the cookie across the room like a Frisbee as GIR chased after it gleefully. Groaning, Zim glared at Ryn and Gar. "What do you want from the amazing Ziiiiimmmm?"

"Well," Gar began, "you remember the Dark Harvest, right?" Zim narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I remember," said an irritated Zim, "AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ZIM FAT! NGH! NGH!" yelled Zim, clawing at Gar. "Eep!" squeaked Gar, barely dodging his swipes, "I uh... wasn't going to." Zim stopped. "...Oh. Then what about it? You're wasting my precious time!" "Anyhow, we figured since you ingested all those human organs you could tell us which ones taste the best!" said Gar cheerfully, raising the corpse in front of Zim's face. "Whuh...?" Zim muttered, disgusted, "you're going to eat his ORGANS? Why? Besides, I didn't do it because I WANTED to. Trust me... human organs _sicken_ Ziiiimmm." "It's an acquired taste," said Ryn, looking somewhat distant, "you don't know what you're missing." "Oh, Zim knows what he's missing," said Zim, walking behind Ryn and Gar and having a look at their PAKs, "so silence about it already. Ugh, you idiots did _SOMETHING_ to your PAKs, didn't you? You're obviously glitching, WHICH _NEVER_ HAPPENS TO ZIM, since he is _amazing_ with technology." _"Glitching?"_ asked Gar, indignant, "we are _not_ glitching!" "Yeah, sure," sighed an apathetic Zim, rolling his eyes, "I really couldn't care less. Just get out of Zim's sight!" "Oh, come on now," said Ryn, "have some! I promise it won't bite you." "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" growled Zim, his back turned to Ryn, "Zim has absolutely NO interest in eating human organs... especially those that belong to the Dib."

The sound of a mechanical PAK leg in motion was heard as Gar swiftly sliced Dib's chest cavity open with it, revealing all the organs inside and spraying the floor red. Zim immediately turned around, then looked sick. With a gloved hand clasped across his mouth, Zim staggered backwards, moaning. He backed away a few steps, shook his head, and came to his senses. "C-COMPUTERRR!" the sickened Irken screeched, "GET THEM OUT! NOW! GET THEM AWAY FROM ZIM!" The rooftop of the massive house opened slowly. Ryn and Gar looked around at the floor for a couple seconds, confused, until a mechanical tentacle shot from the floor, wrapped around Ryn, Gar, and Dib's corpse, and flung them through the open ceiling of the base and out onto Zim's lawn. As the base's ceiling closed, Gar and Ryn rose to their feet shakily, Gar still clutching the limp, bloodied body of Zim's mortal enemy.

"Ugh, what now?" sighed Ryn, dusting herself off. "Well... more for us." Gar pondered for a few seconds, tilting her head to one side, "I have an idea," she finally spoke. "Ooh, what is it?" Ryn gasped excitedly. "I propose we have dinner," hissed Gar, exposing her reddened, interconnected Irken teeth with a gaping, hideous grin.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Keef stumbled backwards onto the pavement and landed on his palms. "G-get away, creepy aliens!" he shrieked, jumping back up as Ryn and Gar closed in on the human child, still not wearing their disguises. "Oh, come now," whispered Ryn, stepping forward slowly, "once we rip out your spinal column, you won't feel a thing..." "AAH!" screeched Keef, turning around and running as fast as he could. Ryn glanced at Gar, who was grinning slightly. "What is it?" asked Ryn, staring at Gar. "Oh, nothing..." chirped Gar, "just for the fact that the junkyard's nearby." A distorted smile snaked onto Ryn's face as she realized what Gar meant. "I see," replied Ryn, "let's go, then."

The bone-chilling wind battered against Keef's skin as he ran with all his might. He paid no attention to his surroundings, for one word repeated infinitely in his mind, blurring out all else: _escape. _As the two Irkens chased Keef, the surroundings changed from the deserted, blood-stained town streets to towering heaps of scrap metal. Running with their PAK legs, Ryn and Gar followed him with ease, not tiring in the slightest. Panting, Keef reached a dead end. He stood atop a metal plate in dismay, turning to face his pursuers. "P-please don't hurt me," Keef squeaked, backing against another large metal plate with another attached to the top of it, "please..." Ryn and Gar just stopped next to a steel box with a button atop of it and smiled. Confused, Keef finally glanced around at his surroundings. Two metal plates with hydraulics. A "CAUTION" sign on the side of them. Crushed cars and metal all around him. "No..." gasped Keef, realizing his unfortunate location. With a simple wave, Ryn slammed her fist down upon the button on the box and hissed, "Good night, human."

The hydraulics attaching the machine together roared to life as Keef stood cemented to his spot, paralyzed with fear. Finally, he attempted to leap from his inevitable demise, but to no avail. With a gut-wrenching _CRUNCH,_ the two plates smashed down on Keef's torso, leaving his head hanging out from them. Keef's jaws parted to let loose a mortified, ear-piercing wail, which faded into a distorted and garbled screech as he choked on his own blood. With a disgusting popping sound, Keef's eyes shot out from their sockets, hanging limply by the nerves while his internal organs oozed out from his mouth, crushed into meaty jelly. Entrails snaked out from in between the plates, spilling bile and blood onto the dirt ground. Finally, Keef's body gave a final violent spasm, then lay limp between the plates. Keef's eyeballs lay on the ground in front of him, his face eternally twisted into a hideous scream of excruciating pain.

Ryn calmly marched up to the carnage and yanked Keef's head from in between the hydraulics, tearing it away from his mangled body. "Excellent," Gar rasped, nodding her approval, "I think that's the last one. Now come on!" Gar beckoned out of the junkyard, and the alien maniacs slunk out, Ryn carrying the human child's head by the top of his spinal cord.

When Ryn and Gar returned to Gar's base, it was not an appealing scene. Corpses of the humans that inhabited the town were strewn about the floor, all of their chest cavities ripped open and vital organs missing. Some of them could still be recognized, such as Mr. Elliot, who was only missing his legs, and Melvin, who's eyes were gouged out, but most of them were mutilated beyond recognition, such as the body of Poonchy, which had been shredded into long, bloody strips. Gar kicked open the door with her boot, slamming the head of Professor Membrane against the wall and causing the skull to rupture. Stepping into the puddle of blood oozing from behind the door, Gar looked around proudly and sniffed, taking in the smell of fresh blood.

Ryn quickly tossed the severed head of Keef onto the pile of corpses and walked inside. Gar clutched a blood-stained piece of paper in her hands, examining it thoroughly. "What's wrong?" asked Ryn, looking over Gar's shoulder at the paper. The names of the town's inhabitants were written all over the paper with bright red ink, lines crossed through them. "THERE!" Gar exclaimed, pointing to the final name on the list. There, on the very bottom of the long sheet of paper, written in a crude, red scrawl, appeared a single name: Alyssa.

"Saved the best for last, eh?" said Ryn with a smirk. "Yes..." rasped Gar, staring down at the list, "yes I did. This will be fun..." Cracking her knuckles, Ryn licked her lips and smiled sickly. "Well, what are you waiting for?" the anxious Irken chirped, "let's go already!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"This is ridiculous," Alyssa's father Alexander muttered, staring at the pitch-black flat screen television, "all the satellite stations in the city have been down for the past four hours! If I'm paying good money for this, I actually want a signal!" "Oh, hush," replied Alyssa's mother, Caroline, who was typing on her laptop at the table, "I'm trying to work here!" Scowling, Alexander fiddled with the television remote in hopes of having it work. Alexander had smooth black hair that curled upwards at the top, steel-blue eyes, and wore a grey jacket with black buttons, while Caroline possessed dark blonde hair, brown eyes, and wore a pink, long-sleeved shirt and a muted pink skirt.

Upstairs, Alyssa lay on her bed in her room with a textbook propped up against her knees, anxiously writing away in a notebook next to her. She hastily stuck her head out her bedroom door and yelled, "Hey, dad, do you have any extra pens? Mine's out of ink, and this report is due tomorrow." "Yes, they're downstairs. There's a big box of them on the counter," Alexander called back. "Alright," Alyssa replied, standing up and setting down her textbook and notebook, "thanks." Alyssa descended the spiral staircase, jumped off the last few steps and landed in the living room. Alyssa was known for having long, jet-black hair, dark brown eyes, and wearing a red, long-sleeved shirt with jeans. Sighing and rolling his eyes at his daughter, Alexander returned to attempting to fix the television, but with no success. As Alyssa lazily treaded up to the counter, a buzzerlike noise rang through the mansion. The doorbell.

Alyssa straightened herself up and glanced at the door, puzzled._ Who would come to her house, let alone at 11:14 on a Tuesday night?_ Grumbling, Caroline stood up from her seat and swung open the door, revealing an expectant-looking Ryn and Gar standing on their doorstep, this time in disguise. Alyssa let out a small gasp. Whatever they were doing here obviously meant trouble.

Gar gave a big, toothy Irken grin and waved casually as Ryn announced, "We are _normal_ Earth children whom are here to visit with your HIDEOUS spawn, the Alyssa-creature. _LET US IN." _Caroline narrowed her eyes at the duo. "Don't you know that it's nearly midnight and Alyssa is busy with homework? Plus, it's a skool night." "Oh, come now," Ryn tried to explain, "we won't be here long, we just... we were gonna aid the_ pitiful, hideous fool _with her work of the household variety!" Alyssa ran over to her mother and whispered, "Mom, don't let those creeps in! They_ always _mean trouble, and this time is certainly no exception. _PLEASE_ don't let them in." Caroline glanced down at her daughter, then back to the two Irkens. "I'm sorry," she said, "but I don't think we can allow you to come in. Besides, we were going to go to sleep shortly." Annoyed, Gar glared at the humans. "I'll ask once more..." she hissed, "can we enter your shelter unit,_ or not?" _Caroline stomped her foot. "Listen, you persistant, bratty teenagers, I said _'no', _and that's final. Now go _HOME."_

Ryn and Gar both exchanged unamused glances which quickly melted into wide, psychotic grins that nearly spread across the length of their faces. _"We warned you," _rasped Gar in a low, dark monotone while facing Caroline, "we did. But now it's far too late for reasoning. Wouldn't you agree,_ Ryn?" _Ryn nodded slowly. "Far too late, I'm afraid," she whispered, voice as cold as ice. Alyssa backed up slightly, wondering what they were about to do. She knew Gar and Ryn had a record of being mentally deranged, but this was creepy, even for them.

Caroline simply met their gaze with a sharp glare of her own. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about, but you still have-" her final breath was interrupted by a PAK leg extending from Gar's PAK piercing straight through her body, and through her heart. The vital organ was impaled on the pointed end of the device, which stuck out through the gaping wound in her chest. Deep scarlet sprayed all over the floor, as well as striking Alyssa in the face. Alyssa jumped backwards and let out a horrified scream. "MOM!" she shrieked as the PAK leg shot out of her body, causing it to crumple into a bloodied, messy heap on the floor. The two Irkens jumped through the doorway while standing on their PAK legs, making them seem five times taller. Alexander leaped from the couch with wide, frightened eyes as he stared with terror at the murderers. Accompanied by an electronic fizzling sound, Gar and Ryn's holographic disguises powered down, revealing their now grotesque, slightly bloated, blood-coated Irken forms.

Alexander gaped. "Wh-wh-what..." he stuttered, taking the scene in, "you're... _aliens? _You _MURDERERS!" _Alexander howled with sorrow and fury as he launched himself at the towering Irken figures. "Dad, NO!" Alyssa protested, but to no avail. Ryn gave a simple snort of contempt as she whacked the human in the ribs with the side of a PAK leg, making a horrible_ crunch, _and most likely shattering his rib cage. He yelped, spitting up a bit of blood, and collapsed to the floor, hands wrapped around his torso. Alyssa stood in horror, knowing that there was no way to help him, and no way she could overpower the two mentally insane aliens. She backed up, stumbling over her own feet, and immediately jumped back up, just in time to see the swipe of a PAK leg disembody her father's head.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Alyssa half-whimpered, half-screamed as the head of Alexander hit the floor, bounced, then rolled to a stop at her feet, blood pooling everywhere. "Guess who's next?" called Ryn cheerfully, shine no longer present in her and Gar's eyes and giving them a creepy, dead-eyed, soulless look as they turned their bloody heads towards Alyssa. With all the strength in her body, Alyssa turned and made a mad dash up the spiral staircase to her room, certain Ryn and Gar were right behind her.

Alyssa bolted into her room and slammed the door shut, back against it, sides heaving, tears rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed. "Wh-why...?" she whimpered, sitting on the floor, back still against her door and arms wrapped around her knees, "WHY?" Then she heard it. Slow at first, like a metronome, and rapidly increasing in speed and growing closer._ THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP THUMP. THUMP THUMP. THUMP THUMP. _Ryn and Gar were advancing up the stairs at a strangely slow speed, though, by the sound of it, they weren't far.

Gathering all the courage remaining in her emotionally slaughtered body, Alyssa jumped up and opened the door to her closet. A rusted, plain-looking SIR unit with a toolbelt around his waist and dimmed eyes lay on the floor of the massive walk-in closet, back propped up against the wall._ "Squeegee," _Alyssa called in a hoarse voice, "SQUEEGEE!" The SIR unit immediately bolted upright with extrordinary speed (considering his rusted state), his eyes lighting up purple, and saluted to Alyssa. "Yes, my master," exclaimed Squeegee in a squeaky, somewhat high-pitched voice, "what is wrong? You look extremely bewildered, and... is that _blood _on your face?" Alyssa gave a wavering sigh. "Ryn and Gar... they're... they've gone completely insane," she explained, barely holding back her tears, "and they've... killed my parents... and who knows who else..." Alyssa let out a choked sob. "They're going to be here soon, and I need your help..." she sniffed with a horrid moan. Squeegee nodded his head, unfazed. "I'm here to assist," he replied, "and if I get destroyed in the process, consider my debt paid. I'm ready." Alyssa sniffled with gratitude. "Thank you so much, Squeegee," she whimpered, "you don't know how much this means to me."

The stomping noise was extremely close now, and almost at a deafening volume. "They're here..." Alyssa whispered, swallowing, "get ready..." The stomping subsided. Silence. Not a noise was heard, save for the pounding of Alyssa's heart. Then it happened. A PAK leg crashed through the center of Alyssa's bedroom door, causing Alyssa to jump back instinctively and making a small squeaking noise. Squeegee tensed as the woodchips from the door scattered all over the floor, then the door fell away completely. And, standing in the hallway, PAK legs extended, stood the ragged, blood-soaked, dead-eyed psychopaths. Their newfound appearance nearly made Alyssa sick: They both had twisted, matted antennae, deep red teeth, a vast amount of blood around their mouths, bloated torsos, and those hideous, shineless, lifeless eyes. If Alyssa didn't know any better, she'd think they were zombies. They calmly stepped into the room, glancing around at the terrified human and the rusted old SIR. Ryn let out a small chuckle as a river of human blood flowed through her lips, and Gar circled Alyssa like a vulture, casting her nasty glares.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" stammered Alyssa, gathering her courage, "what are you doing here?" "Oh, Alyssa," drawled Ryn, glancing down at her blood-soaked gloves, "Alyssa, Alyssa, Alyssa. You know why we're here, don't you?" Alyssa looked puzzled. "Er... no, not really," she confessed, glancing nervously at Ryn. Gar threw back her head and laughed. "I supposed you wouldn't," growled Gar, "but, you see... we've been turned into Earth's ultimate organic sweep. A PAK modification went wrong, but it turned out for the better. LOOK AT ME," hissed Gar, leaning in close to Alyssa's face as the acrid tang of her parents' blood and organs wafted to her nostrils from Gar's gaping mouth, "a plan of mine actually worked..." "Plan?" Alyssa spat, "You just said it was an accident!" "SILENCE!" howled Gar, smacking Alyssa in the face with the back of her hand, "you know nothing, you hideous, tainted, inferior HUMAN!"

Wincing and gathering all of her remaining courage, Alyssa defiantly stared Gar in the eyes and yelled, "Oh, so I'M the one who's hideous and tainted? LOOK AT YOURSELVES! You've LOST IT! I mean, you're more insane than usual, and that's saying something. And honestly, if I'm going to die a horrible, gruesome death, I want to do it with _some_ dignity." Expecting the duo's angered reactions, Alyssa jumped back slightly, bumping her spine against the edge of her desk and grunting quietly, narrowly dodging Gar's angry swipe. Ryn simply stood a few paces behind Gar, brandishing a pair of scissors and running the tip of her gloved finger along the blade. Squeegee's eyes narrowed as he crouched slightly, bracing himself for attack.

Alyssa instinctively whipped her arm behind her, and to her slight relief her fingertips met with the hard cover of a dictionary that had been lying on her desk, gathering dust. She quickly grasped the book on both sides with her hands and held it in front of her defensively, it being her only real weapon in the room aside from her loyal SIR unit. Ryn and Gar simply glared at Alyssa and Squeegee, as if trying to read their next movements. An air of icy calm filled the atmosphere, and for what seemed like an eternity, the oppositions stared eachother down, sizing up their enemy. Finally, when Alyssa could take it no longer, the Irkens pounced, clawlike fingers extended, jaws agape.


End file.
